untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin
Assassins are hunters of the living, and slayers for hire. Assassins are skilled at killing those who lack the ability to fight back. Basic Passive - Hunt Down - The Assassin has a target at all times during encounters. At the beginning of the encounter, the Assassin chooses a target, then chooses another one when the previous target dies. The Assassin recovers +1 AP at end of turn for each of the following that the Assassin knows about the target. The Assassin begins by knowing the total number of spells and abilities the target has, as well as their items. The Assassin recovers 1d4 AP when his or her target dies for each of the following that is known about them. The Assassin only gains AP each turn if the target is either within 15m or in eyesight. - The target cannot cast spells during his or her next turn. ( Either known by silencing or by them having no MP ) - The target cannot be healed during his or her next turn. ( Either known by knowing all their spells and knowing they have no mana, as well as knowing no healing is near enough to use on them ) - The Assassin can survive an attack from the target. ( Known if the target has dealt an attack that deals less damage than the Assassin's current HP ) - The Assassin can deal more damage on attack than the target. ( Known if the Assassin has dealt more damage with an attack than any of the target's attacks ) - The target has no allies within earshot. ( Nobody can hear them ) - The target has no allies within 10m. ( Nobody will be able to get to them easily ) - The target has no Armor equipped. - The target cannot stealth itself. _________________________________________________________________________________ Basic Spell - Ethereal Pursuit - 3 AP - 3 MP - The Assassin places Ethereal Pursuit on either him or herself or his or her target, given that the target is within 15m. If placed on self, will cause you to be able to move through thin walls and gain +2m Moved per Movement action as well as gain untargetability until you deal damage next or two turns from now ( whichever comes first ). If placed on target, will cause them to be untargetable until your next turn. The target also can't move while Etherial. If Overcast, your target will take 1d20 damage before the effects of this spell happen. OC: 16. Basic Spell - Strip Away - 4 AP - 1 MP - The Assassin shoots a bolt of energy at a target within 15m. The target is purged of up to one buff of the Assassin's choice, and takes 1d6 damage. If the target is the Assassin's target, they are also stripped of one of their non-weapon items of the Assassin's choice. If Overcast, deals 1d12 damage instead. OC: 14. Basic Spell - Soul Amplification - 5 AP - 2 MP - The Assassin marks a target within 15m with Soul Whither. The target gains +1d6 damage dealt, but also has ( as a separate debuff ) +1d6 damage taken from all sources. Whenever the target scores a kill, the debuff is removed. The target also is revealed through everything ( stealth, walls, etc. ) to its enemies for as long as the debuff remains on them. If Overcast, restores 1d6 MP to the Assassin. Can also see the stats of units with the Debuff. OC: 17. Ultimate Ability - Assassinate - Upon use, begin to plot using your surroundings. For as long as your Target remains within eyesight, you gain 1 Assassinate each turn. At any time, or whenever your target would leave eyesight, you may either attack them if they are in range, or blink to them and attack them. For each turn spent channeling, you gain +1d20 damage when used, and 1 damage per 5 hp they are missing. Caps at 5 turns of channeling.